Izaya's surprise (shizaya)
by flower7052
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and it was my first yaoi so it might not be any good! Izaya is pretty drunk and decides that going to shizuos at night to surprise him is a good idea. boyXboy yaoi - don't like don't read! rated m to be safe, I always rate my fictions above what I think they should be to make sure!


240, 242, 244, 246, 248...

Shizuo brushed a hand through his long blonde hair and sighed. He sank back into his worn, black leather sofa and rolled the can of Prussian beer between his hands. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off, to a time when he was young, carefree and he hadn't met Izaya yet. A noise startled him from his dreams. He glanced at his metal windows and swore. They always made a noise on windy nights.

270, 272, 274, 276, 278...

Shizuo glanced around the room. The tv flickered and the door creaked on its hinges. It wasn't much but this run down flat in Ikebukuro was home and he wouldn't rather be anywhere else! The tv gave one final crackle and the electricity gave in. "Damn!" cried Shizuo, slamming his drink onto the side table and plunging his fists into the sofa "damn, damn, damn it!"

290, 292, 294, 296, 298...

"300" this was it, " ready or not, here I come!"

The owner of the voice was masked by shadows and his voice swept away by the howling wind that ripped around the building. His hands reached up to the first window he saw, using the door wasn't an option. The metal of the frame was cold on his hands and his knuckles went white with effort but it wouldn't budge. " must of locked it" he thought to himself, "fool". A noise inside made him jump and he sank back into a corner.

Shizuo grabbed his torch and, flicking it on, traipsed through his flat in search of the cause of the power cut. " just my flat" he thought, looking at at the dreary skyline, "always just my damn flat!" He walked into the hall and yanked open the cupboard door to check the fuse box. One after another shizuo flicked all the switches and prayed that something he did would work. He hated being alone in the dark on nights like this.

Outside the figure stood up from his hiding place and moved swiftly to the window after the one that he had already tried. Surely one had to be left unlocked? no-one ever remembered to lock all their windows, did they? His pale hands reached up again and gripped the frame. Surely enough, after a lot of pushing and pulling, the window creaked open. The hands slipped back down and he listened to make sure he had not been noticed. Nothing. Reaching his hands back up he managed to pull his body up on to the narrow ledge and slip down inside the flat. Footsteps approached the door and the person darted inside the closest hiding place.

The lights flashed back on with a crackle as shizuo walked into his bedroom. He walked over to the window and pulled it closed, shaking his head "wind must of blown it open". He wandered back into the hall and then the kitchen, pulling the door closed behind him. Maybe now he could get some rest.

The closet door creaked open and out stepped Izaya. He smiled as he glanced around the room he had managed to break into. The bedroom, just where he wanted to be. He stepped forwards and, as he did so, caught sight of himself in the full length mirror. "Not bad, not bad at all Izaya" he said too himself as he looked himself up and down. His usual black coat had done well to shelter himself from the cold as his outfit underneath was much less practical! His top, if you could call it that, consisted of two peaces of leather wrapped somehow over his shoulders and around his waist, his shorts were tight black leather and ,along with his fishnet stockings, had a few new rips and tears on them. He smirked as he looked at them, hopefully if the night went the way he wanted he wouldn't be needing them on much longer. He reached a hand inside his jacket and pulled out a medium sized bottle of vodka, with maybe a third missing, and set it on the bed side table. Next He pulled back the cover on shizuo's bed and sat down. His hands brushed over the covers as he kicked of his high heeled boots and relaxed back on to the bed, his left arm propping his head up slightly. All he had to do now was wait.

Flicking off the lights, Shizuo set down his empty cup and headed into the hall. He paused briefly to look out at the city and then continued to his bedroom. His hand rested on the handle of the door as he hesitated, he was sure he could hear something. Must be the wind he thought as he flung open the door and froze, staring at the bed. In front of him, on the bed, laid Izaya, his legs apart and head resting on his bent arm. His coat was now half way down his arms as he reached his other arm forward and patted the bed in front of him; "come shizu-chan, come sit."

"What the hell are you doing in my house Izaya!" screamed Shizuo as he took a few steps towards the bed, "fuck off Izaya!"

"Me? But I came to surprise you shizu-chan! Don't you like it?"

"No I don't! Get out!" He took another step towards Izaya who looked up and pouted. Without warning Izaya lunged with both arms and pulled Shizuo into him, pressing his lips against his own. Shizuo pulled back, his hands either side of Izaya who was now laying under him. "What do you," before he could finish he was back in Izaya's arms and this time the kiss lasted longer and longer. They laid back, embraced in each others arms, as shizuo began to pull of Izaya's coat. Izaya, in turn undid Shizuo's shirt and pulled it off as they turned over and kissed again. Next off came the shorts and then Shizuo's in quick succession as Izaya reached out an arm and switched off the light. The sound of their passionate kisses and deep breathing mixed together as they relaxed more and more. To think he had hated Izaya once and now this, Shizuo's head spun as he tried to comprehend what was happening but eventually he gave up and just let his body take control.

The night began to speed by as their bodies moved together on the bed, their breathing became deeper and the moans grew louder as the passion grew greater. Fueled by vodka and desire they carried on for the night, kissing, biting and twisting their tongues together until they were too exhausted to carry on.

Shizuo woke up with a start. As he turned over in bed he remembered the previous night and his uninvited company. His eyes glanced down at Izaya, who was just starting to stir from his sleep, and, for the first time, he began to think how handsome he was. Izaya woke up and, glancing over his shoulder, kissed shizuo again. This time neither of them resisted and soon they were embraced again.

The door of the bedroom flung open and the pair lifted their heads apart to see a very shocked Celty and Namie collapsed at her feet. Shizuo swore again as he realized he had forgotten that he had given them a key. "This, um, this is not what it looks like!" cried Izaya, trying to convince them as well as himself. Forgetting he was naked until it was too late, Shizuo leaped out of bed and then quickly pulled the cover around him to try to keep some dignity, leaving Izaya naked on the bed who then sat up and tried to cover himself up with a pillow. Celty raised her phone and they read what she had just typed: It's ok, um, if your, we'll come back later. Quickly, Celty rushed out dragging the half conscious Namie behind her. Exchanging glances, Shizuo and Izaya giggled and kissed again, slowly laying back down on the bed.


End file.
